


Sting Like A Bee

by Skittlemuffin



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Trans Gavin Reed, boxing au, dont worry itll change ;), i saw creed 2 and i craved boxing au, nines is referred to as it for now, thanks to the discord for helping me name this monstrosity, tw blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittlemuffin/pseuds/Skittlemuffin
Summary: Gavin loved the feeling of his adrenaline spiking, the sound of the crowd, the familiar weight of his gloves in his hands. But one night, Cyberlife’s most advanced boxer approaches him and turns his world upside down.





	1. It Feels So Good

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for even clicking on this, it’s the first fic I’ve written in a while. Chapter length may vary on how inspired I am, and there isn’t really a plan for this.

     Gavin didn’t fear pain. In fact, he relished in it. It kept him grounded in the ring, kept him focused and his senses sharp amongst the noise of the crowd and the announcers. This, he thinks, is what he was born for. He wasn’t manufactured in some stupid factory on an assembly line, but instead was shaped and built from his time on the streets, by the people he hung out with as a kid trying to make his own way.

     Every time he gets hit it’s a reminder. A reminder to be faster, to hit harder. To focus. As he stares at the android on the ground, he can feel the grin on his face making his swollen cheek burst with pain. The announcer raises Gavin’s hand and declares him champion, and all Gavin can think about is the pain in his face and the overbearing weight of exhaustion in his limbs. Distantly, he thinks that he doesn’t mind the way the thirium drips from his gloves. Beating them means that he’s better. That his human body is stronger and better than whatever Cyberlife mass produces. As his eyes sweep the crowd he spots it. The infamous Nines; the bot created to be the best boxer in the world, and also the current object of Gavin’s attraction. Why it would be here at a smaller fight, Gavin has no goddamn clue. Probably to laugh at the stupid human fighting weak androids.

     His coach leads him back to the dressing room with a pat on the back, and there it is. The greatest android Cyberlife’s ever created. Nines steps forward, steel grey eyes cold and sharp as they pick him apart. Finally, it speaks, its voice cold.

    “So. You are Gavin Reed.” Gavin just nods his head stunned, and the android continues. “You fight well. Your dodges are expertly executed, and you seem to know your opponents. However, you lack finesse. You are sloppy, easily read. Once you get to my level you will be an open book.” It turns and starts to examine the vanity in the room and the objects on it. After a minute of silence, Gavin cracks.

    “Thanks? You here just to offer backhanded compliments to me or is this actually fucking going somewhere?” It scoffs. Actually _scoffs_ at him.

    “I’m here to discuss an opportunity. You train with me, and when you get to my level we can fight in the ring for real.” Gavin lets a laugh bubble up from deep in his chest.

    “Sure. Like the advanced android wants me, a human, to train with it. Can’t you have your handler do that?” He stretches “If you’re here to waste my time by pulling a prank I’m going to kindly ask you to fuck off.”

    The android turns to him and advances, backing Gavin up to the wall as it speaks with a voice as sharp as a knife “I am growing tired of your insolence. If you are done acting like a spoiled child, we can have a conversation.”

    Gavin puts his hands up in surrender “Fine, fine. I’ll train with you. Fucking android.” Nines just shakes its head and backs off.

   “Good. I expect to see you at my gym at 7:00 am every morning. We will train until 1:30, you will get lunch, and be back by 2:15. Is that agreeable?” Gavin blinks at him, his feeble human mind processing the information, “Uhh, yeah that works? I need the address though-“ The android cuts him off,

   “I have sent it to your phone along with my contact information. I am looking forward to our partnership.”

It sticks its hand out, and Gavin takes it. It shocks him for a moment. He didn’t expect it to be so _warm._ He just stands their holding onto it’s hand for way longer than appropriate, staring up into it’s icy eyes.

   “Uhh, I should. Get going..” he drops it’s hand like he’s been burned, quickly gathering his things and making an exit.

 

God, he’s _screwed_.


	2. Floored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin approached the gym with confidence. He could do this, it was just like any other fight. Well, except for the fact it was against the world's top android fighter who he happens to have a crush on.

    Gavin approached the gym with confidence. He could do this, it was just like any other fight. Well, except for the fact it was against the world's top android fighter who he happens to have a crush on. He had come early, just in case he got told it was a prank and was told to leave. He steeled himself, and pushed the door open and looked around. The ring was in the center with various treadmills and ellipticals behind it, along with punching bags lined up on the left wall, and finally his eyes rested on the weights on the right side. He made a beeline for a bench, wrapping his hands just on the edge of being too tight. He started to stretch and let a smirk spread out on his face when he heard the door open and fancy shoes click on the oak wood floor. He looked up to face the android and grinned.

    “Hey, terminator. Glad you finally showed up.” The android scoffed and crossed its arms, but Gavin caught the surprised expression on its face before it was wiped away. “At least I do not have to teach you how to wrap your hands. Just how to do everything else.” Nines rolled up its sleeves and removed its shoes setting them to the side.

    “Get in the ring, I’m going to show you how to stand properly. It’s a miracle you’re even abled to fight, with how sloppy your stance is.” Gavin shook his head in disbelief and climbed up into the ring. “Well, you obviously saw something in me. Whether it was because of my devilishly good looks or because of how I fight is your problem.” He knew he was being cocky, but he couldn’t resist messing with it a bit. Nines allowed a small chuckle out before climbing up onto the canvased floor of the ring.

    “Alright. Show me how you usually stand.” Gavin put his fists up, getting into his stance. “God, this is absolutely atrocious. How you haven’t broken your ribs every fight is pure luck.” The android kicked Gavin’s feet apart, scoffing “You can’t even position your legs right. It’s shoulder width apart, not six feet.” Gavin chuckles,

   “Well, I think it’s pretty impressive I’ve made it this far without ever being properly trained.” He didn’t miss the look of surprise the android tried to smother behind its mask of indifference.

   “You’ve never had a coach? Ra9, I have some work to put into you.” Gavin let out a surprised cough to hide the flush on his face, did the android not know how that sounded?

   “I look forward to it, Robocop.” He couldn’t resist firing back, it was second nature. After Nines was satisfied with his stance, it moved in front of him.

   “Alright. Let’s get started.”

    Gavin nodded, and just like that, the android aimed a quick jab at his ribs, nearly knocking the human over. “Shit! Warn a guy, Jesus.” Gavin steeled himself, more prepared for the next punch, deflecting it to the side with a parry. Nines actually let out a satisfied hum.

    “Very good, Gavin.”

    There was no way Nines missed the way the human blushed at that, with his expensive scanners and all. Before either of them realized it, Gavin had a split lip and the android’s nose was bleeding blue from a nasty headbutt. Even Nines was breathing heavily to control his temperature. Finally, the android spoke up.

    “I think that is enough for today. Let me get you something for your lip, and you need to put antiseptic on your knuckles. You’re bleeding through your bandages.” Gavin nearly let out a groan of relief, he was about to drop dead. He unballed his fists and winced at the sting, prodding at them with a slight grin.

    “You go easy on me, Bumblebee?” The android smirked, grabbing the supplies he needed and leading the tired human to a bench.

    “I wouldn’t want to puncture your lung with your own ribs yet, meatsuit.” Gavin laughed, shaking his head as the android unwrapped his hands.

    “ _Meatsuit?_ ” Nines huffed,

    “It’s not like there are many boxers I could reference that you come close to.” Gavin only laughed harder, nose scrunched up slightly.

    “I guess you’re right.”

    Once Nines had checked him over one last time, he moved to wipe at Gavin’s lip, frowning when the human flinched away from the sting with a hiss.

    “Sorry.” Gavin was thankfully still and let Nines finish, trying desperately to ignore how close the android was. “D-Don’t worry about it?” It came out more like a question, and Gavin internally scolded himself. _Idiot, now you’ve ruined the mood by being awkward._ He stood quickly once Nines stepped away, and grabbed his things.

    “Thanks for today. Um, I’ll see you here Wednesday? I have a doctor’s appointment tomorrow, so I can’t make it.” Nines nodded at him with only the barest hint of a frown.

    “Yes. Make sure you get plenty of rest tomorrow, then. I don’t want your puny human form to disintegrate when I throw you into the mat head-first.” He smirked, waving mechanically.

    “You got it, R2.” As Gavin got into his car, he thumped his head on the steering wheel, cursing. “Shit. Of course He’s fun and cute when I get to know him. The universe just loves to torture me, huh?”

Fuck, he had it _bad_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another! I spent so long researching boxing for these boys, gav9 has me wrecked. Hope you enjoyed! As always, I'm @rk7006 on twitter and TransConnor#4032 on discord!


	3. The Gift of Giving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This nerd buys his friend(?) a gift.

_Fuck_ , Gavin was screwed. His step-brother was having a party at his over the top mansion that looked like something straight out of a sci-fi film. Now this wasn’t news. Elijah had the same fancy party every year as a way to schmooze with potential investors, as well as give fighters a chance to interact outside the ring. However, it _was_ news that Nines was going to be there.

 

God, the world loved torturing him sometimes.

 

He was currently at the mall in downtown Detroit, looking for something, anything he could get Nines. He had gifts picked out for Elijah and Chloe, as well as Elijah’s boyfriend Pip, but nothing for his sort-of-friend.

 

He had gotten Elijah the stupid chocolates he liked, the ones shaped like dinosaurs. Chloe was always hard to shop for, but he had managed to find a necklace he thought she’d like. And just like every year, he got Pip five pairs of horrendous novelty socks. It was a joke between them, Pip would get novelty socks, Gavin would get novelty boxers.

 

But what could he get Nines? He barely knew what he liked! They text now, after Nines had sent him a picture of a cat he had found on the street with the caption ‘Named her Reed.’

 

Shit, maybe something cat themed? He turned to look at the pet store first, considering. He could get Reed something, too, while he was here. He started towards the pet store confidently, Nines had said last night that he couldn’t find the time to go out and buy her a collar yet. That he could do. He picked a blue one out with a little orange fish charm that he thought was cute, along with a few catnip mice. Cats loved those little fuckers.

 

He made his purchase, and started home. He had some internet shopping to do.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late, I've been stupid busy. Hope you enjoy this shorter chapter!


	4. Big Stupid Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin curses his big dumb mouth. Connor makes an appearance. Elijah is...Elijah.

Gavin knew showing up was a mistake as soon as he walked through Elijah’s overly ornate doorway. The party was bustling, rich sponsors and fighters alike were drinking and chatting with fake over friendly smiles. Gavin hated them. As he looked around, Elijah caught his eye, waving him over excitedly. His brother was wearing a dark blue suit, with a tie that had little light blue space invaders on it. Gavin made his way over, trying to maneuver around everyone as he balanced messily wrapped gifts in his arms.

“Hey, little bro! I’m surprised to see you. You usually just drop off your gifts and dip.” Elijah laughed, pulling Gavin into a one armed hug. “So, give me those and go socialize! Have some fun for once.”

 

Gavin sighed and handed the gifts over, keeping the one for Nines tucked against his chest.

 

“I have to go find a friend. I’ll talk to you later, Eli.”

 

“Ohh, a friend? Colon three.”

 

“Don’t _do_ that. You know I hate that.” Gavin made a face, breaking away from them and scanning the party for Nines. When he finally found him, he nearly fainted. Nines was dressed- well, to the nines- In a white suit with a black tie. It hugged his body perfectly, and Gavin couldn’t pull his eyes away. Nines was talking to an android that looked eerily similar to him, dressed in a black suit. He made his way over, looking sheepish.

 

“Ah! Gavin. I am surprised to see you here. Connor, this is my…friend, Gavin Reed. Gavin this is my older brother, Connor Anderson.”

 

Gavin coughed, rubbing the back of his neck and sticking his hand out “It’s nice to meet you?”

 

Connor gave a grin and shook his hand, grip firm and just on this side of too tight. “Oh, it is nice to meet you as well! My brother speaks highly of you, and talks about you _quite often_.” Gavin blushed looking over to Nines, who was giving Connor an embarrassed glare, ears and cheeks flushed blue.

 

“Well, brother, you should get to finding your human. Make sure he isn’t at the bar drinking himself into a stupor again, hm?” Nines pushed Connor towards the rest of the party where he was quickly roped into conversation with a wide eyed android. “I apologize for his behavior, it was quite unprofessional.”

 

Gavin nodded slowly “It’s cool. So..I got you this. I don’t know if androids celebrate Christmas or whatever, so if you hate it I can always take it back.”

 

Nines was stunned. Gavin assumed he’d never received a gift before, with how quickly the android snatched the gift from him and opened it.

 

“This is…adorable. Thank you, Gavin.” He held the mug that contained a pair of socks with cats on them, a collar with a fish shaped tag, and a lint roller close to his chest “I will treasure it always.”

 

Gavin flushed a dark red, looking away “I-I know it’s not that impressive, but I hoped you’d like it.” He definitely _did not_ let out a squeak when Nines pulled him into a hug. Nuh-uh. Nope. No sir.

 

Nines gently pushed a piece of Gavin’s hair out of his face. “It’s wonderful. If I had known you were going to give me a gift, I would’ve gotten you something as well.”

 

Gavin couldn’t help but blurt “Dinner?” he immediately cursed his stupid, stupid mouth and his big dumb crush. “W-we could go to dinner? Maybe like, a date or something? Unless it makes you uncomfortable! We could always do it as an IOU-“

 

Nines gently placed a hand on his shoulder. “I would love a date, Gavin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I've been insanely busy with school.

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter is rk7006, and my discord is Trans Connor#4032!


End file.
